This invention relates to a fuel gauge and more particularly to a fuel guage provided with an electronic fuel injection control system and adapted to be carried on an automobile.
The prior art fuel gauge for measuring the amount of gasolene remaining in a fuel tank of an automobile comprises a float rising or falling according to an amount of gasolene left in the fuel tank and a slide resistor interlockingly operated with the vertical movement of the float. This conventional fuel gauge measures the current passing through the slidable resistor whose resistance varies with the vertical movement of the float and is designed to indicate the measured amount of current by a pointer. However, the prior art automobile fuel gauge which detects the level of gasolene in the fuel tank by the position of the float fails to inform a driver of the exact amount of consumed gasolene, because the gasolene level fluctuates due to the fuel tank being shaken and tilted during operation of the automobile.
Therefore, the customary automobile fuel gauge only roughly indicates three stages of fuel amount as F (full), 1/2 and E (empty). While such rough indication may well serve the purpose for the run of an automobile, development of a fuel gauge which could accurately measure fuel consumption would offer great convenience.
It may be contemplated to use a flow meter as a means for correctly measuring fuel consumption. Since, however, the flow meter is expensive, a fuel gauge provided with such flow meter can not be widely accepted in view of cost except for expensive types of cars such as luxury and racing cars.